Panem School
by bookishralph11
Summary: Katniss is starting a new year at a 6th form college. But her first day back doesn't go as it expected when a blue eyed blonde newbie from district 2 shows up to her tutor. I do not own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does.
1. Chapter 1

Panem School…

Summary:

Katniss is starting a new year at a 6th form college. But her first day back doesn't go as it expected when a blue eyed blonde newbie from district 2 shows up to her tutor. 

A/N: In this FanFic the Hunger Games don't exist. Katniss doesnt have to hunt to keep her family to survive although she spends a majority of time in the woods with Gale. And Gale is the same age as Katniss and I put peeta from district 2 as in the hunger games cato is blue eyes and blonde from 2 soooo yeah. Sorry but i thought it would suit the story better and made sense to me. If character are a bit or worse yet extremely OCC, I apologise as its my first FanFic. Oh, and the POV might change throughout the story but for now its staying as Katniss'.

* * *

Katniss POV

*BEEP,BEEP*

"Kat... KAT!" Prim was shaking the bed and trying to pull on my wrist. This is not how I planned to wake up this morning.

"I'm up prim, look." Thats when I decided, to leap from my bed and tickle Prim.

"Kat... Katniss, s-s-sto-op pl-eas-eeee!" I let her go; my only excuse was I had to get to school. I couldn't miss and damage Prim's future. My bright kid sister that's going to be the next best doctor of Panem is ever going to see. Prim ran out the room as soon as I stopped.

I got up and looked in the wardrobe. I don't really have anything special to wear. And to be honest I don't really care. Why would I need to impress the kids at the school with what I wear? They should like me for who I am and not for what i wear. I jumped in the shower first. Braided my hair and pulled out: a bra, underwear; a pair of straight cut jeans; my favourite forest green top; my dads old leather jacket and put on a pair of soft leather ankle boots. As well as my charm bracelet that my best friend Gale gave me for my 16th birthday. It was a simple gift with 3 charms. A tree with emerald coloured leaves, a bow and arrow, I was ready set go. I went down stairs where Prim was already eating a slice of stale bread, we had about 20 minutes left to get to the school so i grabbed my bag and toast.

"Are you done yet Prim?" She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out the door were I was standing. She was wearing the standard uniform that the school was expected to wear. A skirt 1" above the knee, knee length socks, plain ballerina pumps, blue shirt and black blazer with the school crest on it. As I am a 6th form student I get to wear my own clothes as im considered not fully apart of the school.

Walking down the street we meet up with Gale and his brother Rory. (Who is the same age as Prim.) And made our way down to the school gates before the first bell went.

"All ready Catnip?" Argh that stupid nickname if only he went with one day without saying it. I just turned towards him scowling.

"Yes, Gale." We enter through the gates and say goodbye to Prim and Rory:

"ill meet you at the gates after school. 3:40 dont be later."

We make our way up to the 6th form block, and see that we are one of the last ones there. Just after the late bell goes off Glimmer and her army of barbie dolls stroll through the door like they own it and our very own tutor, Mr. Haymitch Abernathy, like every morning stumbles through the door laughing his head off. Great. Half 8 and he's already drunk. More than he usually is, I scowl at the thought. What I dont understand is how can the school imploy him when he spends most of his days drunk senseless. Just fifteen minutes left in this dreaded classroom then i can go enjoy my lessons without the stench of alcohol. I snap out of the thought when Gale turns round.

"I dont know why he still works at the school."

"Funny fact, I was just thinking the exact same thing." We both burst out laughing too until we hear a loud knocking on the door. And a pale skined, sky blue eyed and wavy blonde boy walks into the tutor with a note from the office.

"Urm.. Sir, sorry I'm late I got a note explaining why." He hands Mr. Abernathy the note.

"Its fine, welcome to the best tutor you will find yourself in for the next two years. Go fiiind yourself a seat." Hmm he's definitly had more then usual, he's never this 'happy'.

His eyes scan across the room, when his eyes land onto the seat next to mine. Crap. Only gale chooses to sit near me and that's only because we've been best friends since the start of secondary school(AN high school to americans I guess, the last stop before college) and that was only because of our love of nature.

He sit next to, turns and looks at me

"Um, hi. I'm peeta mellark. I've just moved here from district 2."

* * *

AN:And that is where I leave it till next time. Please review, favourite or follow I will appreciate it. And tell me what you think I've done well and where I need improvement. And I forgot to mention above in my beginging AN that gale will have love intrest for Katniss but he won't be evil and rude like I read in a lot of other people's stories. Oh and if your wondering, I'm #teampeeta #teamfinnick #teamcato / #teamludwig ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Panem School: Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I got really good feed back and I'm guessing you want more although I don't know whether this chapter will be any good. I will try to make my chapters 1000-1500 words long. However it could be alot less it could be alot more depending on how much action is in the chapter and what I need to get out the way before the next chapter I guess. And I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter so:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

** The hunger games characters to not belong to me. They belong to Suzanne Colling etc... Any way if they did I would of ended mockingjay more differently.**

* * *

Gale has to pinch me to wake up from my thought.

"Oww! Gale what was that for?" He leans close to my ear and whispers so the new boy can't hear.

"You were staring at him for goodness why was you staring?"I wave my hand it wouoldn't matter if I was staring anyway people would just add it to the list of 'Why people should stay clear of Katniss Everdeen' I snap out of the thought when i see him sketching something in the corner of my eye. I turn fully around.

"Wow." I breathe. They were wonderfully drawn and looked just like a real photograph. Showing a two tier layer cake covered with pratically every single flower you could think of decorting the cake. Peeta looks up again.

"Hi," I say scowling in concentration looking at all the delecate flowers. "I guess I didn't reply with an answer. Im Katniss Everdeen and this is Gale Hawethorne. Did you draw all this?" His smile is warming and just makes me wanna smile back.

"Yeah, I did. Its a new design for a wedding cake at the bakery in town. My father owns it so I help out doing what I can. Mostly decorating the cakes." No wonder his so good. I fight the urge to keep watching him drawing and turn back to Gale.

"What do you have first thing Catnip?"

"Urgh... Would you stop calling me that espeically while we are at school or I should just start calling you fail Gale again."

"Fine, fine. But what have you got first. I've got Engineering**(AN: Coming up with new ideas etc... Beacause of the snares he comes up with in the book) **then I got PE** (GYM)**"

"Well, I've got Textiles **(Her 'secret' talent in catching fire which Cinna helps with.)** then PE too" I look at me time table and it says that I choose art.

"Gale, look at my lessons. I didn't put down art." In fact I put down engineering with Gale, I'm terrible at drawing. I can barely manage to draw a stick man let alone anything else. "I'm gonna have to go to the office and be late to lesson. See ya at PE."

I noted Mr. Abernathy and went straight down into the office. Where the school must of hired a new capitol citizen because where there used to be a quite normal looking middle-aged women to a slightly younger women wearing a garish pink outfit, a powder pink wig and. 'Eww' her face is just covered in the whitest foundation I've ever seen. Its as pure as they first few snowflakes.

"Err... Excuse me but I think there has been a mistake in my options. Could you double check please?"

"Well, seeing as you have such wonderful manors I shall." She takes my time table and types something into the computer. " There's nothing wrong with your time table its just the class you originally picked is full and so is all the other classes except art. So you will be taking that instead."

"Ohh... um... Ok, thank you..?"

"Oh call me Effie or Ms. Trinket if you prefere." She tells me in the most annoying accent. It must be fake nobodies voice can be that high and preppy. Can it? Just as I walk out the office the bell to begin lessons go off. Thats when I see Peeta wondering around with the utter most concentration I've seen on his face. As I walk out i here someone call my name.

"Katniss... katniss? Wait up." I turn round and see that its Peeta.

"Whats up?"

"Do you know where room 132 is? I got food technology**(Kinda like home economics?)**"

"I guess I could show you. I got Textiles on the same floor, next door in fact."

"Oh, cool" We continue to our lesson in awkward silence until we reach Peeta's lesson. I continued walking to my lesson without looking back. As I walk into the classroom. I say:

"Sorry Cinna, I showed a new kid in my tutor where their lesson is."

"Its ok Katniss. I haven't even started the lesson yet."

*0*

_AT BREAK:_

I think I'm gonna like Textiles. To be honest I've always liked having textiles with Cinna he's just a naturally good teacher. Im snapped out of my thoughts for like the second time today by Gale.

"HUH? What is it this time Gale"

"You seem very dreamy today Catni-i, Katniss. Ever since that Mellark kid knocked and walked through the tutor door. Are you alright?"

"Yes Gail Fail" I just couldnt resist.

"Hey! thats not fair I didnt exactly call you Catnip. I stopped before i even finished saying it."

"Whatever Gale Fail."

* * *

**AN: Okay I'm gonna leave it there. Im gonna let you all ponder why Katniss is all dreamy exactly. And dont all be all jumping to conclusion that she already has big feelings for Peeta. The story has only just begun. And it might all be part of a big twist in my plot.**

**Anyways I'm glad quite a few people are enjoying my story. Tell me what you are liking and what I could improve on. Im open to ideas of what you want in the story and if I think they will work with plot ill add them in and give you some credit. Please make my day and REVIEW. It only takes a minute or two of your time and a minute of mine to read it. Its true what writers say it really makes me wanna write more and make it more enjoyable knowing people are reading it and telling me how I could adapt. Also I would like to say if you have the chance to listen to a favourite song of mine:**

**Linkin Park- Castle of Glass **

**and tell me what you think. Listen to the lyrics do any of them remind you of some parts of the movie adaption and book _'The Hunger Games'._**


	3. Chapter 3

Panam School-chapter 3

**AN: Well I'm just gonna get on with chapter. And please review it make it easier for me to write if you view the better/longer the chapter and at the moment I can't even remember where my story was going so I kinda need ideas. And you will get credit it for it. Oh, and want me to read your story pm and ill see if I can get round to reading it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly I do not own the Hunger Games or their characters. If it did I would of re-wrote Mockingjay differently. However the brilliant Suzanne Collins does.**

Chapter 3:

LAST LESSON-ART

"Katniss, your kinda holding the paintbrushh wrong. Your holding it like your gonna write an essay for english." I could see Peeta holding in the laughter.

"So how do you hold a paintbrush _properly?_"

"Like this," he takes the paintbrush from my hand and re-postitions it. "See you can get better strokes like that."

Its true my strokes got a lot neater and didn't look like jaggered lines anymore.

Peeta is alright, sweet, I guess caring too and charming. We could be friends. There also some newbies who isn't in my our tutor or in any other of my classes that I know of. Except a maybe 3 girls. I learned their names while the teacher called out the register: Johanna Mason, she just moved here from district 7. Clove Freely(**AN: Weird surname I know but I couldn't think of anything else**) she moved here from 2 too, but instead of blonde and blue eyes. She has brown hair and eyes, strange look for someone from 2. Lastly Annie Cresta. She has gorgous long flowing brown hair and the greenist eyes I've ever seen. Except on the new boy Finnick Odair, I think he's name was. His hair was more of a copper shade then Annie's brown.

Art goes by in no time when our teacher, I don't even know his name, tells us to pack up.

"Hey, Brainless watch were you're going will ya."

"Sorry" I mumble.

"Name's Johanna Mason. What's yours?" Peeta saves me from speaking.

"I'm Peeta Mellark and this is Katniss." I scowl at him. But maybe yet I could have Peeta as a friend like Madge or Gale. Oh, I completely forgot about Madge today. She's in District 1 with her dad, who just so happens to be mayor of this lousy district. So she can get away with missing school for a week or two. Lucky her. I'd rather be in the woods then stuck with these bunch of...

We finish packing up just as the bell goes. I rush outside to meet Gale, Prim and Rory at the gate when I hear someone calling my name.

"Err... Katniss... Katniss! What up please?" As I spin round to the direction my name was called I see the shaggy blond hair and blue eyes that I know only belongs to one person.

Peeta.

I stop and wait, to see what he wants.

"Can I walk home with you. I'm still getting lost in this town."

"How do you know I live in the same direction as you?" I raise my eyebrows him before a small blush rises on his cheeks.

"Because I can see directly into your bedroom window." He's voice goes quiet when he says 'directly into your bedroom window'. Wait. What? How can he see into my window? Has he been stalking me the whole time since his family moved here? Before I'm aloud to continue my thoughts he answers most of my questions for me like he can read my mind.

"I'm not a stalker. My dad bought the property next to yours and the bedroom I have is directly opposite yours." So that's who moved in last week. I never got round to 'welcome them to the neighbourhood' as Prim has been asking to since we saw the moving van.

"I guess... But you better hurry. I'm aleady late for meeting Gale, Rory and Prim."

"Who?"

"Gale, he's the boy I was with during tutor and spoke to outside PE. Rory is his brother and Prim is my sister."

"Ohh right, has Prim got long blonde hair?" I nod in response. "I sometimes see her in your garden picking plants." Oh right, to me that still seems stalkish. He saw my sister in the garden picking herbs and me in my bedroom!

"Er... Ok, let's go."

As we walk towards the gate there's and awkward silence between us. I'd say there would be when a new kid has seen into your bedroom. From now on I'm always having my curtains shut.

Just as we reach the gate I see Prim's blonde braids and hear her call out:

"Katniss... Hurry up!"

I speed up until I forgot that Peeta was walking with me. I turn round and see that he kept up with my pace, so I continue and hug Prim.

"How was your day, little duck? Hey, Rory. Gale."

"It was great, there is a girl named Rue and she's in all my lessons and tutor. We already good friends. Who's that?" Prim looked behind me spotted Peeta.

"Oh, right this is Peeta. He's in mine and Gale's tutor. He's also in my art class."

"Hi, I'm Primrose Everdeen. But you can call me Prim." My sweet little duck is always this polite. That's one reason I love her.

"Peeta mellark. Or just call me Peeta." They shook hands. I looked up to Gale, who looked very uncomfortable. Frowning at him I spoke up.

"Shouldn't we get going I've got homework already and its not gonna do itself if It stays in my bag. Is it?" We all mumble an agreement and head off towards home. Rory and Prim walk ahead of us, chatting and laughing.

There is a silence till Gale speaks.

"So, um Peeta how long have you been in district 12 then?"

"Me and my family moved here last week."

"Cool, I guess? Enjoying it so far?"

"I'd say so." I'm just listening to the conversation. When I trip on an upturned bit of concrete and fall onto my knee. Peeta and Gale help me up as Prim comes back towards me.

"Katniss? Are you alright? You still seem a bit off." I scowl at Gale he knows why I'm like this. Even if I haven't told him, he can read my like a book. A 5 year friendship can do that.

Before long we reach Gale's house where his little sister Posy is playing outside in a bucket of water with some rubber ducks. When she looks up she screams out:

"Mummy! Gale and Rory are back!" As she runs up the path gale catches her and swings her round.

"Hey posy, what have you done today then?"

"Just playing with some ducks." He puts her down before turning around towards Prim, Peeta and me.

"Ill catch you guys later. And Prim make sure you stay on top of your homework."

"Will do."

"Ill text you later. See ya." With that Gale walks up the path with Rory tailing behind him. Leaving just the three of us.

"So, Peeta where do you live?" Prim starts her questioning while I just roll my eyes. She always does this. She did it Madge 3 years ago when we started hanging out.

"I live right next to you."

"What? Were you the family that moved in last week then?"

"I think so, unless I'm dreaming." That started Prim into a fit of giggles.

"So, Peeta. What's your first lesson tomorrow?" Just as I asked the question we rounded up to our houses. The walk felt a lot shorter then it usually did, but maybe that was because I had my heads in my clouds thinking of all what's happened today. Maybe Gale guessed right, maybe my brain is telling me to be more sociable. I haven't made friends with anyone since year 9. And that was only because the fact me and Madge kept ourselves to ourselves. Maybe I'm just overthinking again and should just go with the flow. I need some advice, and I only have Prim.

"Well, I have english first."

"Me too. Well I guess ill see you in tutor in the morning. Gale should be In class tomorrow too."

"Ok see ya."

With a wave we both turned into our houses. I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed. Today has been a long day, before long I fall asleep...

**AN: sorry it took so long but I've been piled high in course work to finish. I hate year 10 and its only been like 4 weeks. Plus I've been really ill too. But I'm working on chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Panem School.

**A/N: hello new and old readers. So I know this is gonna be a shabby chapter but I got a lot on my plate. Today(12.10.12) was my closest friend, who has always been there for me, last day at school. And it so I'm feeling down and so my writing might not be as good as I've tried so far. Thank you to all the reviews, follows and favourites. I've even got author alerts. But I'm just gonna focus on this story and when I feel like its coming to a close I might come up with another Hunger Games FanFic.**

**Sorry for the long author note but I'm literally up to my eyes in course work(teachers getting me to aim at A* GCSE's) and then I've got other things at home and lastly losing a friend because she's moving schools so it's gonna be harder to stay in contact.**** But still thank you to all the support I've gotten for this story already. So let's begin...**

Chapter 4:

Waking up to the second day of school is even worse then waking up to the first. I put my alarm on snooze and wake up 10 minutes later to it beeping again and Prim jumping on me again.

"Argh Prim I'm up look. Get off me!" I don't mean to be grumpy but when it comes to waking up this early to have crappy lessons I'd rather be sleeping.

Prim jumps back of me and I hear her feet padding down the stairs. I get up and pick out a new outfit and walk along to the shower. I wash my hair jump back out, braid it and towel myself off. As soon as I'm dressed and brushed my teeth I walk downstairs to Prim and my mother munching on toast.

"Morning Katniss, sleep well dear." I scowl at my mother and reply.

"Hmm…. Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Oh, I bet it has something to do with Peeta. He couldn't keep his eyes off you while walking home yesterday." Before I get to answer back mother chips in.

"Who's Peeta?"

"He's our new next door neighbour, moved here from district 2 and could keep his off Kat yesterday. Even when he was talking to me!"

"He was not looking at me. We've only just met, and have you finished your toast cause otherwise were going to be late on our second day back and i don't want no lecture about punctuality by that new woman in the office thank you." With that Prim nods her head and we both grab our bags, say bye to mother and walk out the door ready to meet Gale and Rory again.

But when we reach the end of the pathway we our greeted by Peeta and his contagious smile.

"Hey Peeta, how come your not on your way to school already."

"Umm... I err noticed you didn't leave yet so i thought id walk with you if that's ok?"

*0*

By the time we reach Gale's Prim and Peeta have discussed every type of topic that's ever been possible, we've learned a lot about what life was like for Peeta back in 2 and more about Peeta himself. My first instinct about him was right. He is very trustworthy and kind. He can make even the most antisocial like me into the joyful character. I've never laughed so much even on a good day with Gale.

"Hey Catnip!" With that Gale runs up to me and hugs me and then moves towards Prim. Picks her up and swings her around. I don't think he will ever stop doing that, Prim is just as much Gale's sister then she is to me.

"Shouldn't we be getting to school? Trust me when I say we don't want to be late. They hired a new Capitol; woman for the school office and I don't want to hear her lecture in her peppy voice about punctuality is virtue." With that I role me eyes and stroll on ahead from the rest of the group.

*0*

When we all reach the gate me and Gale say goodbye to Prim and Rory telling them we would meet them afterschool back there. Then me, Peeta and Gale walk to the 6th form block to tutor. Inside yet again we are the first ones to enter the room. Five minutes later Glimmer and her sluts walk through the door followed by Cato and his gang. Great, what we all need to witness at this time of the morning. We huddle together in the back corner discussing what lessons we have together and where do meet at lunch and break until Mr. Abernathy walks in as drunk as ever and still not noticing we have a few extras in tutor today.

We continue chatting till the bell goes then all three of us walk to English together and sit at the back table together. That's when Mr. Brutus walks in and explains how this course is going to be run. Yep, English is still going to be one of my worse subjects.

*0*

At lunch, we all find a table in the cafeteria and start talking about if we wanted to meet up at some point this weekend. I cannot believe myself I'd never thought i would be acting like this around other people, other than Gale and Madge. We get into a discussion of where when we get interrupted by a cough. I look up and see its Johanna with Finnick and Annie.

"Hey brainless, can we sit with you?" I look towards everyone else and they nod their heads.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" All three of them sit down and introduce themselves. I learned that Annie and Finnick are both from the same district and have been together since year 10, and decided to move to district 12 together and go to our 6th form campus. Johanna didn't talk much about herself except where she's from. Which I already knew.

We finish up eating.

"Guys I'm gonna head up to the library and return a book and start on my textiles research. Ill catch you all at tutor and during the last lesson." With that I walked up the stairs and entered into the library, choose my seat and search through my bag for the copy of _'The Hunger Games' _and hand it back to the librarian.

"Hey Katniss, you alright?" I turn back from the librarian's desk to see Peeta has followed me into the library.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm good. What's the real reason your here then? I can tell you were lying there was a glint in your eye." I sigh, its true. I came here to get some peace I hanging around in a large group is just not my thing. As antisocial as it seems it just drives me mad, don't get me wrong but I just need some me time.

"Don't worry Peeta. I'm alright really, just needed some me time. I'm not usually this social with people."

He just nods his head in understanding and walks back to where I left my bag and sits down.

*0*

Sat on a table next to Peeta, Gale, Johanna, Annie and Finnick its 2 minutes until the bell will go to signal the end of the day. Thank the school that we started on a Wednesday and today is Thurday just tomorrow and then the weekend.

1minute... 30seconds...5..4..3..2..1

_*beep, beeeeeep, bip*_

I gather all my things, put them in my bag and go to walk out the door. When Glimmer followed by Clove and the rest of the skanks shove me out the way. I fall back until I feel to pairs of hands keeping me up. I look round to see Gale and Peeta.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, Glimmers gonna get what's coming to her. Just you watch Katniss. I'm surprised she aint tried to sink her claws into you yet Peeta."

"Because she'll know where to stick it. Come on let's go."

With that all six of us walk out the class and down towards the front gate.

"Oi brainless, what's your number?" Oh right I forgot I said I'd give it to them after school.

I start telling them my number and see Peeta typing it into his phone as well.

"I'll text ya later brainless. See ya all tomorrow." Johanna and Annie turn the other way from us as Finnick holds back and whispers something into Peeta ear. He laughs but a light blush creeps onto his checks, before Finnick turns and joins Annie and kisses Annie on the cheek. I raise an questioning eyebrow at Peeta and he just shrugs.

"Come on we've been here for 5 minutes already and Prim and Rory have walked off hand in hand."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought that would catch your attention. What is up with you latetly? But seriously they have walked on ahead."

*0*

We said goodbye to Gale and Rory, leaving just me, Peeta and Prim left.

Our hands brush and a flow of heat travels up my arm from the point our hands meet. It was a pleasure and made my stomach flutter slightly.

Soon were outside our home, and Peeta whispers something to Prim. She nods with a mischievous glint in her eye and disappears into the house.

"Umm... Katniss what are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Uhh, movie night with Gale and Prim. Your welcome to watch with us."

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Why was you asking in the first place?"

"No , ill see you tomorrow morning then." Just as he begun to walk off:

"Just one last thing." He kissed me on the lips. Full on the lips. It wasn't hard and forced but it felt soft, gentle and loving. Before it could deepen he pulled back, smiled and began to walk back towards his door. Leaving me startled on my door step.

A/N: well there you go. Sorry its a bit jumpy but I just wanted to fit so much into one chapter. Its been a whole week since my best friends last day and it left me very sad and depressed. But writing this has filled a small hole inside me.

Also about Peeta kissing Katniss. I know they have only known each other for what less then 2 whole days but I just needed to but some sort of connection in between them both. I hope you don't feel like I've rushed it but I feel like its right. Oh and my song of the week is:

Alexander Ludwig: Liv It Up(teenage wasteland)

Come on don't judge its my guilty pleasure after a long day and cheers me up.


	5. Chapter 5

Panem School

**A/N: Yet again thanks to all those who are following and reveiwing... Let's see the aftermath of Peeta's kiss.**

* * *

I walked into the house completely dazed feeling, when Prim popped up of the sofa.

"What happened Kat? Why are you blushing?" She still has that silly grin she wore when Peeta whispered into her ear.

"I honestly don't know little duck." I walked into my bedroom past a mirror when I noticed my apperence. The wind had blown stay hairs out of its braid, my cheeks had a tinge of pink on them and I had a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. Apart from that I looked dazed.

At 5:30pm I went down to start dinner when I saw mother dishing up. Today has been extremely weird. Usually mother wouldn't be home till both me and Prim were asleep well into the night. And left way before we both woke for school, unlike today. I went to sit down with an akward silence begining to fall.

"So Kat how was school today? What about you Prim?" Before I got the chance to correct mother and reply Prim pipped up right away.

"I'm really liking school mum. I already have a best friend. Her name is Rue and she's in all my classes including tutor! Oh and Peeta really does have the hots for Kat, I saw him kiss her."

"Kiss her?" She nodded her head in response.

"Don't talk like that Prim. He hasn't got the hots for me. And how did you know he kissed me?"

"He told me he has falle... He told me he wanted to ask you a question. And I peaked out of the window and saw him kiss you. You looked like you enjoyed it too."

"Did he say what question?"

"Maybe..."

"Just tell me duck." She sighs and begins.

"He wanted to ask you on a date to that new resturant _'The Hob'. _So what did you say?_"_

"He didn't say anything about going to_ 'The Hob' _but he did ask what I was doing tomorrow. I replied saying I was having our usual movie night and he was welcome to join us. Then he said that would be good and well you know what happened next."

I look towards mother to see her eyes down looking at her plate and chewing rather slowly. That when I look up at Prim who is just rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't care, cancel all plans with me and Gale oh and gimme your phone."

"What? No! I'm not going on a date with Peeta, I just want a movie night with my little duck after her 1st week at school."

"Not going to happen, now give me your phone."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so and to text Gale saying your cancelling plans because you don't have the guts to do it and put yourself first. That's why." Reluctutly I go to give her my phone, as she does have a point. But I pull back before asking.

"Wait, why can't you use your mobile? I believe you have Gale's number too."

"Beacause its upstairs." I huff and pass over my phone. Mother is finally having a meal together yet she still can't help me out.I don't want to go on date with Peeta. He may be handsome and kind hearted. But I don't like him like that.

"Don't deny you don't feel an attraction Kat,I think we all see it. Look at how much you were laughing this morning. The misting in your eyes, and how easily you've opened up." I scowled at her. What has any of that got to do with an attraction, but then again that small kiss gave me butterflies like no other kiss has ever done before. It was warm and soft and I feel all floaty to think about.

Should I let him in? Am I really attracted to Peeta? What if I fall in love and left broken? Will I turn like mother and work me to my grave?

"Stop worrying Katniss, I think it would be great for you to go on a date." Prim smiles at mother and hands me back my phone. And I look at the texts Prim sent to Gale.

_Katniss/Prim: Were not going to have a movie night tomorrow._

**Gale: ok. why tho?**

_Katniss/Prim: Coz I got asked on a date._

**Gale: With who? Nd since wen hav u started datin?**

_Katniss/Prim: Peeta nd since he asked me._

**Gale: ok well ill see ya 2moz. **

Well she could of put a lot more embarrassing I suppose. I look at my phone again and see that _'I' _have sent a text to Peeta. Oh gosh!

_Katniss/Prim: hey peeta, there's no movie night 2morra._

**_Peeta: ok see ya tomorrow morning._**

_Katniss/Prim: uh do u wanna do somethin tomorrow?_

**_Peeta: wiv u? Yh. Watcha wanna do?_**

_Katniss/Prim: what 'bout a bite to eat at 'The Hob'?_

**_Peeta:Sounds gr8 see ya l8r._**

I look up at Prim she sinks in her chair from the glare I give her.

"Prim, what have you done?"

"Sent Peeta a text asking whether if he wanted to go eat after school tomorrow with him at_ 'The Hob'_?" Her voice goes all squeaky at the end of her answer.

"Damn you Prim, I told you I'm not interested." Maybe I am just a little bit. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Let me choose your outfit and do your hair and make up."

"Why what's wrong with what I wear and how I do my hair? AND I'm not wearing make up it feels like I've but icing all over my face." That's when I finish my dinner and mother walks out quietly with the plates. Not saying a word. Not even bothering to interfere.

"You have to wear something spiecal for a date and you always have your hair in that braid. Please please please." She batts her eyelids at me while she adds "and ill only put a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Pretty please."

I just roll my eyes, she knows I can't say no my little duck even if she's put in a situations I don't wanna be in.

"Arghh fine Prim, fine." With that I walk up stairs and finish my homework. Making sure the curtains stayed shut, I finally lay down and fall to sleep. A sleep plauged with Peeta and that chaste kissed we shared.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter was needed and I thought it would just be a little bit funny for Prim to take over Katniss' social life. Also im a half term break so i should get another few chapters dont over the next week. But im like stocked up with so much course work. Like I have a French written Controlled Assessment on Thurs 8th Nov and i have a 230 word essay to memorise but luckily im allowed a 30 word notes into the exam. **

**My song of the week is:**

**Ignorance- Paramore **

**Me and my friend were just singing it all yesterday and during wednesday after we had an exam. I guess i'll see you shortly when it should be Peeta and Katniss' so called date at _'The Hob'_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Panem School**

**A/N: Well I believe I owe you all an explanation. A lot has happened since my last school holiday, for starters I've complete the French Controlled assessment, done a second English controlled assessment, had my grid report and all is ok. I did my Art exam and spent 6 hours knitting a tim Burton inspire hill. Oh and the best thing that happened out of all of this is that on my mum's birthday there was a concert of our favourite band which we went to see. And I won meet and greets so that meant I met EVANESCENCE. So now I just sit there staring at my photograph and autographs. Mine says:**

**For Lauren love Amy Lee, Tim McCord, Will Hunt, Terry Balsamo and Troy McLawhorn**

**Now onto Peeta and Katniss' date.**

I awoke to Prim up half an hour earlier then usual.

"Arghh... Prim what's the matter my alarm. hasn't even gone off yet. It's too early."

"No it's not, beside we need to make you look hot for today. You know to make Peeta's jaw drop to the floor." At the mention of Peeta I jump out of the bed, Prim falling in a fit of giggles onto the floor.

"Err... The date isn't till tonight." at the word date i make bunny rabbit quotation marks.

"Well wont you want to look your best before the date." Just another one of Prim's lame excuses but I love her and would do absolutely anything for her. If it makes her happy i'll do it.

"Fine little duck."

An hour later I see Peeta just walking out of his house when Prim calls over to him. He turns in our direction and his jaw instantly drops to the floor. A slight pink blush creeps onto my face. I guess Prim's job worked then. As he walked over I felt my bush deepen and my heart race faster. I keep telling myself, its just that your nervous about going to school looking all dolled up for what they expect no reason. Its the first time wearing any make up to school.

Prim has put me in a light blue blouse that I forgot I owned a pair of skinnies and a denim blue coloured Vans.

Peeta reached us and kissed me on my cheek as he pulled away he whispered

"You look stunning, absolutely stunning."

We both turn to prim when I see the complete awe in her eyes. Continuing to blush with all that just happened I suggest that maybe we should start heading to school.

All during school I keep feeling like I'm being watched whatever I do. And the problem with that is that? I was by Peeta. I admit it as well I did keep stealing glances at him too. But that was just because we had to work together on a few of the task in lesson and we sit close by so its only natural to look around at who your surrounded by generally. Yet, the intensity of his gaze at me was enough to break goose bumps on my skin even on a warm autumn day.

At the end of the day me and Peeta met Gale and the rest at the gate.

"Hey guys, I"m gonna stay the night at Rory and Gale's tonight is that ok Kat?" Prim was the first to greet us and I thought she was going to help me get ready?

"uhh, I guess. As long as they say its alright and Hazelle agrees too we'll call in on the walk home first." She huffs and begins to walk with Rory at tow.

"Anyone would have thought they're together."

"They are Catnip thought she told you?"

"No, and stop calling me Catnip we had that discussion at the beginning of the week Gale the Fail"

"ok, ok but why don't I get a nickname for you. Prim does."

"Yeah, well she's my sister she get special permission."

"And I thought you thought me as your brother." Gale pulls a fake hurt expression bursts out laughing and follows the footsteps of the little couple.

"So are you ready for the date tonight Katniss?"

"I guess so." A shy smile creeping on my face. With that Peeta took hold of my hand sending shock waves of a warm tinglely sensation up my arm. As we tried to catch up with the rest of the group and walked along in comfortable silence.

Prim came back with us but she going to leave and stay at the Hawethornes until tomorrow. At the moment she's getting me ready for the date and leaving when Peeta picks me up at 5:30PM.

"Aaaand you are done." She turned me around and looked at myself in the mirror gasping at the beauty before me.

"Prim, are you sure that's me?"

"No, it's yours clone. Of course its you. To be honest you've always been a natural beauty that is why peeta feeeee... Asked you out."

Right and I thought it was all for my fabulous personality.

"You've changed Kat."

"What do you mean? I'm exactly the same."

"I don't know? You just seem more happier nicer to be around to." That's my sister some what wiser beyond her years. I hugged her just as my clock struck 5:30pm and the door bell went off.

"That must be him right on time."

As I open the door a red rose presented by a familiar hands is the first thing I see.

"Peeta? Do you have to be so cheesy?"

"Yes, come on or we'll be late"

"Late for what exactly?"

"You'll see."

I say goodbye and that I'll see prim tomorrow morning and walk hand in hand down the pathway.

I always find it uncomfortable to hold hands with anybody, yet with peeta it feels like our hands were the start of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Hey katniss?"

"Mmm?" He just chuckles slightly.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight you know that?"

"If you want to keep telling yourself that."

"Why do you always put yourself down?" At that point we reach the outside of the Hob. I shrug and enter.

Inside we are greeted by an elderly women who shows us to a table marked for two. I didn't think this would be a cheesy romantic date I only agreed to do this because of my sisters 'persuasive' techniques.

"Is there anything takes your fancy?" I'm snapped out of thoughts by the woman sae.

"Umm... Uh. What would you recommend?"

"The beef stew made from local ingredients. Very local if I'm correct."

"Okay, ill have that then please."

"Make that two bowls please." Peeta chips in.

We make small chat, talking about everything from our day to day lives, what it was like in district 2, the delicious food we were eating, even our school work.

After we finished our meal it was only 6:30pm and I didn't want this night to end. I'm not one for love, marrige and all the stuff inbetween but I've never been more comfortable with Peeta then anybody else who isn't blood related.

We begin to walk back, hand in hand and smiles upon both his faces. I really haven't ever felt more comfortable with anybody else. Even with Prim it can be hard because of our age difference and our completly different interests.

Peeta walks up to my porch with me, but I'm not ready to say goodnight not just yet.

"We dont have to end the night here you know?"

"We don't?" He's eyes light up as a shy smile creeps on to my face. I've never been this brave around another human let alone cute boy. WAIT! Did I actually say he was CUTE!

"No, you wanna watch a movie?" He just nods and I let him in. As we enter my mum greets me. Crap.

"Katniss? I thought you wouldn't be back to late."

"Yeah well here I am. Is it alright if me and Peeta go, sit and watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'll be gone in an hour thats when my shift starts. If you need anything till then just shout."

"Kay mum."

"No funny business." Did I just here that? I could feel my cheeks turn into a shade of scarlet, turning round towards peeta I hear him give a slight chuckle at my mother's words.

"Sorry?"

"Nahh... It's alright." With that we both start chuckling. Moving into our front room I move straight to our measly collection of DVD's.

"See, this is why me and Prim always make Gale bring the movie. Our collection could bring anybody to shame. What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything as long as I'm watching it with you."

"Jheeze, you can be such a cheese ball." He flashes me his award winning smile as I put on my very worn copy of 'Transformers'

"Seriously? Transformers. I knew you had boyish traits but Transformers just makes this become borderline."

"Shut up Peeta." I stick my toungue out at him and it next to him. As soon as I did he put his arm around me. I didnt comment because it felt like his hand fit there and I felt like I fit there curled in the crook of his arm.

When the film finishes I dont bother to turn off the movie, instead I turn up the end credits for 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park to blast out of the t.v speakers.

"I'm guessing you love this song then."

"So let mercy come

And wash away

WHAT-I'VE-DONE!

I'll face myself

To cross out what i've become

Erase myself

And let go of what i've done". With that Peeta just starts to burst out laughing at me and my sad excuse to replicate Chester Bennington's voice. After the song I turn the movie off and sit back next to Peeta along with the box of Pringles that I took out of my supplies.

"Umm... Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you a question" I nodded with appoval.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I was taken aback. Is this what I wanted? I dont think I made girlfriend material, but what if I said yes and he left me and I was left like my mother. A depressed emotional reck. This is the reason me and Gale never dated. He understood this, everybody just thought I was rigid or lesbian.

"Yes." I've said, made my choice. Peeta's eyes instantly lit up as I said and crashed his lips to mine. Straight away his lips softened and it felt completly right. Like this was meant to happen. Soon our lips were moving in sync and I felt something in the pit of my stomach and I felt like explosions were going off. It felt like the stuff you read about in cheesy romantic novels.

When he pulled away a massive smile was plastered upon both our faces.

"I need to get going. Its getting late." I nodded, not really wanting him to go. Walking to the door I hugged Peeta. He smelled like Cinnamon, bread and him. He gave me a peck on the lips and went out the door. As soon as I closed the door I ran up into my room and looked out the window, just when he walked into his room.

"Goodnight Peeta!" I called out to him.

"Goodnight Kat!" I closed my curtain, changed and went soundly to sleep.

A/N: okay here's the truth. I'm under loads of stress. I'm constantly having things thrown at me that if I don't do screws my grades. This year I wanna read 50 books including 5 classics. And I'm already behind.

Any how, have you seen the stills from Catching Fire. Whatcha think of Sam Claflin as Finnick? I'm still scared how there gonna potray this book. (Its my favourite outta the trilogy)

Also Katniss represents me a lot in this Chapter. With the whole Linkin Park/transformers thing going.

Review/follow/favourite... Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Panem School- Chapter 7

I lay in bed with just the thoughts: _ I'm. In a. Relationship! With Peeta? With Peeta. It just feels so right._ As well as a giant smile on my face.

I ease myself out of bed and instantly look straight into the mirror. I look so happy, when there's an unexpected knock at the door. I look at my alarm clock and see its gone 12 in the afternoon. Mum would be gone to work another shift at the hospital. Which means…

"Damn…" I pick up my tatty dressing gown and head down the stairs when they knock, "Okay, okay I'm coming Prim." As I round down the hallway I hear a very gruff voice muttering something behind the door. This is no Prim. I open the door to find Peeta standing there in a sky blue tee and baggy jeans.

"Hey, umm considering I'm now your boyfriend that we could go out somewhere." Before kissing be sweetly on the cheek. I spot him carrying a picnic basket and a light blue blanket. I've seen him for less than a minute and he is already got me blushing.

"Hey to you too, I've just woke."

"I can tell" I see his eyes flicker over me.

"I'd guess you'd wanna come in, I'm not planning on getting dressed for a while longer." I open the door wider as he steps in through the door. Closing it I walk through to the living room and plonk myself down onto the sofa, shortly followed by a very awkward Peeta.

"No Prim?"

"Nope." Popping the 'p' sound.

"Where's your mother?"

"Err… She took another shift at the hospital. She won't be back till tonight….Why?" I feel his face dip toward me to give me a peck on the check, I turn and he lands straight onto my mouth.

Pulling back with a cheeky grin plastered onto his adorable face. "No reason, just curious." Before dipping his lips back to mine. A small giggle escapes my lips.

WAIT. I just giggled?

Breaking apart, I smile again and ask, "What did you have planned for today then?"

"Romantic walk in the park, picnic in the shade and possible another movie?"

"Wow! You planned all that to me. Take the part where you didn't say romantic and it would be very tempting."

"Fine, I'd make it as less romantic then I'd possibly can. Does that mean you'll get dressed?"

"Maybe…" I smile coyly wriggling my eyebrows, trying to keep it up before I burst into laughter.

"As much as I enjoy you in very little clothing I want to take you out. On my first day off on a weekend."

I look down and realize I'm only wearing a tank top and sleeping shorts and a dressing gown that's a bit to small for me.

"Fine, stay here doughy..."

"Doughy?"

"Yes..." I poke my tongue at him and just as he moves his hands to tickle me, I dart out of the room and up the stairs.

What do I wear, that's suitable for the park and movies? Do I even have any money? Crap.

I run back downstairs to my bag, grab my purse and pour the contents onto the table.

"You alright, Katniss?"

"Uhh.. Yeah!" I call back. Okay, so I have £10. That should be enough right?

I head back up the stairs and big up a pair of black baggy jeans and a green tee. That should work right?

Re-braiding my hair, I step down the stairs.

"Are you done now, Kat?"

"Kat?"

"Yes." He is stood at the living room door, quite awkwardly. He, in the same gesture, pokes his tounge at me.

"Oh, by the way, there was a knock on the door. So I answered it."

"Oh." My eyebrows shoot up, how did I miss that?

"Yeah, and look who's back." He steps away from the door and see Prim stood there with the biggest grin I've ever seen on her face.

"Are you an item yet?"

"Prim!" I exclaim, "stop using that kind of terminology, and what like you and Rory?"

Her face drops instantly and a crimson blush takes over her cheeks.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" I shake my head and I hear Peeta chuckle to himself as he moves to stand next to me. And presses a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"You ready to go?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. Prim, are you going to stay here or go to boyfriend's again? I'll drop you off?"

"HA! I knew it! Aww you to are so adorable!"

"Just answer the question Primrose or we'll just leave."

"Okay, okay. You go, ill drop my stuff up stair then go. See ya Peeta."

"Uhh, yeah bye."

"Come on, before I change my mind Doughy."

He kisses my cheek again as I pull him towards the door.

Outside, a nice breeze takes place as Peeta takes my hand, laces his fingers and twist his hand around me in a protective kind of embrace, as we walk down the street towards the park.

"So."

"So?" Peeta questions.

"Yes," I lean my head against his shoulder "why choose to take me too the park."

"Well... Its the only place I haven't been here in District 12. And I thought I'd share it with you, as you told be you like nature."

"Aww, what did I have to do to ever deserve you?"

I could just feel him roll his eyes.

"But, if you wanna be my boyfriend, stop with the cheesy-ness. It will get you no where."

'You know you love it." I growl lightly and push at his hand. Before laughing lightly.

Soon, we reach the park gates and in comfortable silence we walk straight towards the flower garden. Guiding Peeta to my favourite spot he lays down the blanket he was carrying and plonks himself down, half dragging and half pulling me down.

"Oww... What was that for?"

"No reason." I shove him playfully and go straight to the basket, Peeta beats me to it and smacks away my hand.

"Hey!" I scowl, as he chuckles "I'm hungry."

"And my names Peeta."

"No it's Doughy."

"Ha ha." His voice dripping with sarcasm. As I reach back over to the basket.

"Ooo... You bought cheese bun?" He just nods. "How did you know these where my favourite?" I narrow my eyes, in suspicion.

"Talking to Prim has its perks,even if it means being asked billions of questions." Right. Prim.

"Ooooo...strawberries? And stop rolling your eyes at me. I've been your girlfriend for what? 14, maybe 15 hours and you've already spoilt me completely rotten."

"Okay, okay." He kisses me full on the lips, I blush, being in the public and kissing is something I'd just have to get used to I guess.

We munch on some food, chatting idly, until Peeta brings up the dreaded topic.

"How are you feeling about Prim and... uhh... Robbie?"

"Rory? Yeah, I'm fine with it." I state as quickly state as fast of possible.

"Really, cause I bring up the topic, and I watched you face drop kitty kat?"

"Kitty kat? Really Doughy? And I'm fine. I always saw it coming. But really, she's like twelve. TWELVE PEETA! Couldn't of waited till she was 65 at least! But nooo!"

"Aww, my kitty kat is upset." He pulls a mocking face and motions me to sit on his lap. "Arn't you being over protected?"

"No I am not!"

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckles and to silence him I kiss him.

"Touché Miss Kitty Kat Everdeen." He grin and winks.

"Why does everyone like giving me nicknames?"

"You started it by calling me Doughy."

"But you work in a bakery, did I mention bakes very well and your name is Peeta."

"Yes I'll give you that one." I grin.

"Come on. I'm full already and as much as I like lazing around on a Saturday with le boyfriend I wanna go see a movie."

* * *

**A/N: so here it is... Chapter 7. Thank you so much for the support, it really got be typing a lot quick. Shout out to mrs. peetamellark11755**

**She gave loads of ideas, so I really need to get my butt in gear. I have updated this by the way, going through my spelling mistakes etcetera... Please rate and review and tell me whether you liked it or not. Or am I going downhill?  
**

**Au revior my sweet lovers**

**Mwuah!x**


End file.
